Tough Little Boys
by Everqueen
Summary: Just a one time shot on the Reiki Tentai reflecting on four of their greatest accomplishments ever. Song Fic.


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Tough Little Boys belongs to Gary Allan. The parings are as follows. Kailia is Yusuke's daughter, Melinha is Hiei's daughter, Snow is Kuwabara's daughter and Rose is Kurama's daughter. This is a one time song fic and does not deal with their marraiges or who they are married to, just their relationships with their little girls. I got this idea while driving and this song came on the radio.  
  
Yusuke sat surrounded by his oldest and most trusted friends. Lounging on the park bench, he looked every part of the lazy deliquent he had once been, however his eyes were sharp and alert as he watched a certain black headed little girl swinging from the jungle gym, laughing at her three friends. Next to Yusuke was Kuwabara, who was calling encouragements to the little orange haired girl standing under her friend. "That's right Snow, pull her down if she doesn't stop teasing you."  
  
In the tree above them, equally attentive to the girls, sat Hiei, who sniffed in disdain and muttered "baka" which cause Kuwabara to yell up at him, gaining the attention of a red headed little girl with a white starburst in the front of it, who smirked just like her father. The final of the four sat under the tree which housed his best friend. Shoulder length red hair fluttered in the slight breeze and a beautifully made necklace of wildflowers hung around his neck, a precious gift from his daughter, Rose. Kurama just chuckled at the constant banter of the others, content to watch the girls as they played.  
  
This was the Reiki Tentai.  
  
~I never once, backed down from a punch.  
  
I'd take it square on the chin.  
  
Well I found out fast a bully's just that,  
  
You've got to stand up to him.  
  
'Cause I didn't cry when I got a black eye,  
  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned.  
  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
  
They turn into big babies again.~  
  
Yusuke, fittingly, had been the first to become a father. Kailia arrived a whole 2 weeks before Rose did. After Rose, by 2 months was Snow, followed 2 days later by Melinha. Within two and a half months, the Reiki Tentai had become fathers to four precious children.   
  
The other group had been in the waiting room when Yusuke had come out, tears on his face, the first time the others had seen him cry. For a split moment, the rest had been scared that something had happened, but a smile was splitting his face, despite the tears streaming from his eyes, as he announced he had a daughter and his wife, Keiko, was just fine.   
  
~Scared me to death, when took your first steps,  
  
Well I'd fall everytime you fell down.  
  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool, and  
  
I followed your school bus to town.~  
  
Kurama had been home, on vacation for a few weeks, when Rose turned one. He spent hours letting little Rose walk with support from his fingers and had looked down in an equal mixture of shock, fear and pride when Rose had let go and taken three steps before promptly falling on her well padded bottom, looking up to give her doting father a wide grin, so much like her mother's. Kurama had instantly forgotten his fear for his darling child and had scooped her up, calling for Boton to come and watch their child walk.  
  
~Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died,  
  
at least not in front of my friends.  
  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads,  
  
They turn into big babies again.  
  
Well I'm a grown man, but as strong as I am,  
  
Well sometimes it's hard to believe,  
  
How one little girl, with little blonde curls, can totally terrify me.  
  
well if you were to ask my wife would just laugh,  
  
She'd say, "I know all about men,  
  
And how tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
  
they turn into big babies again."~  
  
Yukina smiled from the doorway of the living room, resting against it slightly as she watched her Kazuma snuggled up on the couch, their daughter, Snow, wrapped up and cuddled in his lap, an older ningen movie about a dog and his bond with his boy companion. Both father and daughter were making good use of the box of tissues sitting right next to them. Yukina shook her head and turned back to the kitchen, slighly amazed how her Kazuma could fearlessly face demons and death on a constant basis, but had been frightened to hold their daughter when she was newborn and even now, here he was cuddling and showing his soft side to their little daughter, who shared his hidden tender side. She chuckled low to herself, what would the guys say if they could see Kazuma now?  
  
~Well I know one day I'll give you away,  
  
and I'm goin to stand there and smile.  
  
When I get home and I'm all alone,  
  
I'll sit in your room for awhile.  
  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died,  
  
at least not in front of my friends.  
  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
  
They turn into big babies again.~  
  
Hinegeshi stood in the door way, watching Hiei using a wooden sword to spar with their daughter, having proudly told his wife that their daughter would soon be weilding a sword as well as her papa, if not better. She turned from the sight, giving Hiei and Melinha privacy for their practice.   
  
Hiei was pleased with his daughter's progress, but even as he watched her, he felt pain in his heart. His beloved child was growing too fast. He knew that the years would fly swiftly and one day she would not only surpass him in skill, but would take her place with the others as the new spirit detectives, something already guarenteed by Koenma. He pushed the thought from his mind, totally refusing to think on it, knowing that when that day came, he would be adding to his collection of black tear gems.  
  
~When tough little boys grow up to be Dads,  
  
They turn into big babies again.~  
  
The Reikei Tentai, broke from their musings as their children ran to them, all inquiring for ice cream, and one sweet snow. All tender memories and musings were forgotten as the doting fathers stood up, and jumped down from trees, to treat their princess's to ice cream and sweet snow, willing to do anything for the ones that had them wrapped around their little fingers.  
  
(A/N And I hoped you liked it. I am not sure how I could continue this, so it will remain as a single shot song fiction. Please review it though, I would like to know what you all thought of this. Everqueen) 


End file.
